Petunian vaikeat valinnat
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Kun Petunia löysi Harryn kynnykseltä, hän oli pettynyt siitä, että lapsi oli poika. Sillä tyttöön Vernon ei suhtautuisi yhtä epäluuloisesti kuin poikaan, jonka hän näkisin kilpailijana Dudleylle ja muutenkin uhkana heille. (Parituksetonta AU draamaa, jossa Genderbendiä ja aivan hippu myös romantiikkaakin)


**Nimi: **Petunian vaikeat valinnat

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Joulupukin auttamiskiireiden välillä ahkeroinut Fire

**Ikäsuositus:** K-11

**Tyylilaji:** AU, draama, genderbender ja joukossa hieman romanttisiakin sävyjä

**Henkilöhahmot:** Petunia, Dudley, Vernon, Harry ja muita tuttuja

**Varoitukset:** Canon murhan ja murhapaikan kuvaukset eivät menneet ihan viittauksen piikkiin.

**Vastuuvapaus:** Rowlingille kaikki kunnia upeasta maailmasta ja hahmoista, joilla on hauskaa leikkiä ilman korvausta.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Kun Petunia löysi Harryn kynnykseltä, hän oli pettynyt siitä, että lapsi oli poika. Sillä tyttöön Vernon ei suhtautuisi yhtä epäluuloisesti kuin poikaan, jonka hän näkisin kilpailijana Dudleylle ja muutenkin uhkana heille._

**Haasteet: **FF100 sana 007. Päivät, Kerää kaikki hahmot - _Vernon Dursley_ ja Joulukalenterihaaste 2014 - 14. Luukku

**K/H: **Tähän tuli yllättäen sellaisia sävyjä, että sopii Sydän mustelmilla ficin spin-offiksi, vaikka ei sitä varsinaisesti ole. Tämän myötä joulukalenterin teemaksi voisi melkein laittaa genderbender tai yleisesti sukupuolen ja seksuallisuuden monimuotoisuus.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_**Petunian vaikeat valinnat**_

Marraskuun toisen päivän aamu valkeni kuulaana ja huurteisena, talvi oli selvästi tuloillaan. Etelä-Englantilaisessa pikkukaupungissa Petunia Dursley elätteli toivetta valkoisesta joulusta, kun pakkasen tuoksuinen ilma tulvahti häntä vastaan hänen avattuaan ulko-oven maitoa noutaessaan. Hänen hymynsä jäätyi kuitenkin seuraavassa hetkessä, eikä sillä ollut mitään tekemistä ilman kylmyyden kanssa.

Siinä heidän oven edustalla oli kori ja korissa lapsi, hän tiesi jo ennen korissa olevan kirjeen avaamista, että hänen sisarensa maailma oli lapsen myötä tullut heidän elämäänsä sotkemaan. Sillä kukaan normaali ihminen ei nykymaailmassa jättänyt lapsia koreissa toisten ihmisten ovien eteen. Petunia tunki kirjeen esiliinan taskuun luettuaan sen ja nosti sitten sisaren poikansa syliinsä. Hänellä ei ollut vaihtoehtoja, poika oli tullut jäädäkseen, eikä se sinänsä ollut ongelma Petunialle. Hän vain olisi toivonut lapsen olevan tyttö, koska silloin Vernon ei kokisi tarvetta verrata Dudleya Potterin lapseen, tyttöä mies ei kokisi poikansa kilpailijaksi.

Lilyn aviomiehen aatelisarvo ja vauraus olivat olleet kova kolaus Vernonin miehiselle kunnialle. Se oli suurin syy siihen, että taikuudesta oli muodostunut suorastaan kirosana heidän perheessään. Petunia tiesi, että hänen oma katkeruutensa taiattomuudesta oli edesauttanut asian saamaan negatiiviseen leimaan, mutta vähitellen pahin terä siitäkin oli hävinnyt ja oikeastaan vain tavan vuoksi hän myötäili miehensä näkemystä.

Petunia katseli pienen pojan kauniita levollisia kasvoja, eikä hän löytänyt enää edes sitä vähäistä, jäljelle jäänyttä, katkeruutta sisältään. Taikuus ei ollut tuonut Lilylle pelkkää hyvää, ja nyt se oli tuhonnut Lilyn kokonaan, vain Lilyn poika oli jäljellä siitä ihmeellisestä maailmasta, täydellisestä avioliitosta ja Lilystä itsestään. Petunialla ei ollut muuta kuin muistot ja pieni poika muistuttamassa kauniista, eloisasta sekä riidoista huolimatta rakkaasta sisarestaan.

Oli vaikea olla katkera viattomien kärsimyksen edessä, Petunia totesi mielessään, sivellessään sormillaan pojan otsassa olevaa kivuliaan näköistä arpea. Kuin huomaamatta hänen poskilleen valuivat kyyneleet, kun hän ajatteli, mitä pienokainen oli joutunut todistamaan vain vuorokautta aiemmin.

Jos Vernon hyväksyisi vain Lilyn tyttären heidän perheeseensä, niin silloin Petunia pitäisi huolen siitä, että Harrysta tulisi Harriet, Harriet oli ainoa tarpeeksi lähellä Harrya oleva nimi, jotta sekaannus nimien ja sukupuolen suhteen olisi uskottavampi. Sillä Petunia ei halunnut ajatella sitä, miten ankean lapsuuden Lilyn lapsi joutuisi kestämään, jos Vernon tietäisi tämän olevan poika. Niin hyvä kuin Vernon olikin Petunialle ja Dudleylle, ei Petunia ollut sokea tämän huonoille puolille, mies osasi olla hyvin julma niille, joita hän halveksi tai koki uhaksi.

Kerrankin Petunia oli tyytyväinen siitä, että heidän perheessään oli hyvin perinteiset sukupuoliroolit. Se takasi naisen suunnitelman onnistumisen ainakin muutamaksi vuodeksi eteenpäin ja sitten Harriet olisi jo sen verran isompi, että pystyisi itse huolehtimaan siitä, ettei tämän oikea sukupuoli paljastuisi. Ainakin Petunia toivoi niin, Lily oli ollut nokkela pienestä pitäen ja ymmärtänyt liiankin hyvin monia asioita, joita aikuiset ja Petunia olivat halunneet pitää salassa. Joten ei ollut aivan mahdoton ajatus, että lapsi olisi perinyt edes osan siitä nokkeluudesta ja sen avulla pitkittämään salaisuuden paljastumista.

Petunia ei malttanut laskea pienokaista pois sylistään, joten hän asetti maitopullot ja jogurtin koriin, jonka hän sai taiteiltua kylkensä ja käsivartensa väliin herättämättä lasta. Hän kantoi korin keittiöön, laittoi kylmää vaativat tuotteet jääkaappiin, napsautti kahvin- ja vedenkeittimet päälle, asetti leivät paahtimeen ja kaivoi samantien kaapista kaksi purkkia soseruokaa työtasolle odottamaan aamiaisaikaa pienten kulhojen kanssa. Keittiössä kaikki oli nyt hyvässä vaiheessa, joten nuori äiti saattoi siirtyä sisarenpoikansa kanssa yläkertaan ainoaan vapaaseen makuuhuoneeseen, josta tulisi pian tytöksi muuttuvan pojan oma huone.

Korissa oli pari vaatekertaa, joista vain toinen oli sopivan unisex Petunian suunnitelmaan. Vanhoillinen Vernon ei ikinä hyväksyisi selvästi poikamaisia vaatteita tytön ylle, jopa unisexvärit ja asut olivat kyseenalaisia miehen mielestä, eikä Petunia nähnyt siinä ongelmaa. Itse asiassa sillä hän varmistaisi sen, että saisi mieheltään helposti ylimääräistä käyttörahaa, jolla Harrietille voisi ostaa soveliaita vaatteita ja sisustuksen huoneeseen.

Kirjeen mukana oli tullut paperit, joiden mukaan lapsilisät ja muut tuet maksettaisiin Petunian tilille, mutta ne alkaisivat vasta seuraavan kuun alusta, jolloin tulisi kyllä takautuvasti tämänkin kuun erä, edes joku taikamaailmassa näytti ymmärtävän normaalien ihmisten viranomaiskäytännöt ja elinkustannukset, mutta uuden sukupuolen vahvistamiseksi niin Vernonin kuin Petunian omissa silmissä ja mielessä oli kaiken ulkoisesti tuettava sitä alusta asti, eikä vasta kuukauden päästä.

Petunia mietti kuumeisesti uskaltaisiko hän kiivetä ullakolle vilkaisemaan lapsuudenkodista säästämiään tavaroita, joista voisi löytyä muutama tytölle sopiva tavara ja vaatekin tähän hätään. Ei hän ullakkoa pelännyt, mutta ei ollut varma paljastaisiko se enemmän kuin auttaisi. Sitten hän muisti kirjeen maininneen Lilyn talon kärsineen pahoin, erityisesti lastenhuone oli Harryn sänkyä ja Lilyn ruumista lukuun ottamatta palanut mustaksi savuavaksi rangaksi.

Vain taikuus oli suojannut Harrya ja Lilyä, se oli yksi niitä harvoja asioita, joista Petunia oli taikuudelle kiitollinen. Eihän palamattomuus tuonut Lilyä takaisin, mutta Petunialla saattoi sentään haudata siskonsa kirkkomaahan. Se auttaisi surutyössä, ja Harrietilla olisi paikka, jossa käydä muistamassa vanhempiaan, kun tyttö ymmärtäisi sellaista kaivata. Hänen oli pakotettava itsensä ajattelemaan lasta tyttönä sillä, mitä enemmän hän siihen itsekin uskoi, sitä vakuuttavammin hän pystyisi kohtelemaan ja puhumaan lapsesta siskontyttärenä.

Nainen ravisteli synkät ajatukset mielestään ja keskittyi olennaiseen, sillä nyt hänellä oli hyvä syy siihen, miksi hänen piti käydä ullakolla, eikä vaikuttanut oudolta, että lapsella oli poikamaisia vaatteita yllään ja varalla. Oli helppo kuvitella, että pelastajilla ei ole ollut muita siihen hätään lapselle puettaviksi, koska tuollaisessa tilanteessa ei kukaan mieti sitä, onko vaate sukupuolisidonnainen vai ei. Vernon ei näkisi mitään ihmeteltävää siinä asiassa, vaikka varmasti murahtelisi huonosta organisaatiosta ja miten hyvien perinteisten arvojen annetaan rapistua yhteiskunnassa.

Vilkaisu vaippaan kertoi, ettei Harriettia tarvinnut vaihtoa ainakaan vielä. Petunia kävi hakemassa kuitenkin varmuuden vuoksi muutamia vaippoja Dudleyn hoitopöydältä jo varalle, jotta vahingon sattuessa ei niitä tarvitsisi metsästää. Beige potkupuku nallen kuvalla ja valkoinen body olivat neutraaliudestaan huolimatta suloiset kuin myös yllättävän hyväkuntoiset. Ullakolta Petunia löysi pitsimyssyn, -sukat ja keltakukkaisen villanutun, jotka täydensivät asun sieväksi kokonaisuudeksi, värit sopivat hyvin Harrietille, jonka mustat kutrit olisivat kauniin kiharaiset pitkäksi kasvaneina.

Petunia yllättyi itsekin sitä, kuinka paljon hän nautti Harrietin hoitamisesta, kaukana oli se inhon sekainen järkytys, jota hän oli kokenut lapsen löytäessään. Tytön tulo perheeseen saattaisi olla paljon positiivisempi tapahtuma kuin hän olisi osannut odottaa. Hän rakasti edelleen Dudleya koko sydämestään, eikä Harriet koskaan veisi pojan paikkaa siellä, mutta Dudley oli jo nyt enemmän isän poika kuin äidin. Siitäkin huolimatta, että poika oli edelleen hyvin riippuvainen äitinsä hoivasta ja huomiosta. Nyt Petunialla olisi joku, jonka kanssa tehdä tyttöjen juttuja ja viettää aikaa eri tavalla läsnä kuin sivusta seuraajana Vernonin aikoessa tehdä pojastaan rugbyn pelaajan oman peliuransa jatkajaksi.

Harriet liikehti hänen sylissään ja pian Petunia sai nähdä sisareltaan tutut vihreät silmät lapsen kasvoissa. Niin paljon kuin niiden näkeminen sattuikin sydämeen, se myös sai naisen entistä vakuuttuneemmaksi siitä, että hän oli tehnyt oikean ratkaisun. Heidän tutustumishetkensä katkesi viereisestä huoneesta kuuluvaan kolinaan, Dudley oli herännyt ja kolisutti pinnasänkynsä laitoja unilelullaan saadakseen huomiota.

Petunia kiirehti nostamaan poikansa pois sängystä ja tämä jähmettyi nähdessä toisen lapsen jakavan äidin sylin. Unilelu oli viuhumassa kohti Harrietin kasvoja, mutta Petunia sanoi ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään pojalleen napakasti ei, ja Dudley totteli pelkästä ällistyksestä heti. Tilanne sai nuoren äidin kuitenkin ymmärtämään sen, miksi lapsille piti osata sanoa ei. Aiemmin se oli vaikuttanut liian rajoittavalta ja ilkeältäkin riistää lapselta ilon uusien asioiden kokeilemisesta, mutta nyt hän näki sen, mitä olisi pitänyt nähdä jo aiemmin, kaikkea ei voi sallia. Petunia ei halunnut pojastaan kasvavan kiusaajaa, mihin toisten satuttamisen salliminen melko varmasti johtaisi. Tämä aamu oli pakottanut hänet kohtaamaan monia uusia asioita ja tekemään ratkaisuja, jotka tulisivat muuttamaan heidän elämäänsä vielä paljon enemmänkin.

Suurten mullistusten ja pohdintojen aamu oli unohdettava, sillä Dudley ei ollut tottunut odottamaan aamiaistaan ja hetkellinen tottelevaisuus oli kuluttanut pojan kärsivällisyyden minimiin. Päivän lähes normaali rutiini käynnistyi siitä, ruoka lapsille, joista Harriet oli onneksi hyvin omatoiminen ja rauhallinen, joten Petunia saattoi keskittyä hetken Dudleyyn. Sitten pekoni pannulle, Harriet leikkikehään siksi aikaa, kun Dudley sai syödä siistimmän osan aamiaistaan itse ja Petunia pystyi laittamaan aikuisten aamiaisen valmiiksi. Lapset olivat sopivasti rauhoittuneet leikkimään ja ruoka oli valmiina pöydässä miestä varten, kun Vernonin askeleet kuuluivat rapuista.

_Harry-Harriet_

Kaikki oli sujunut Petunian käsikirjoituksen mukaan tuona aamuna, kun Harriet oli heille saapunut. Molemmat lastenhuoneet olivat nyt sisustettu sovinnaisesti ja molempien pian 5 vuotta täyttävien lasten lempitavarat täyttivät hyllyjä, pöytiä ja sänkyjä, tosin Dudleylla ne eksyivät enemmän pitkin lattioita, mutta ajatus oli kuitenkin sama. Kumpaakaan lasta ei kohdeltu eriarvoisesti, Harriet sai ehkä enemmän huomiota Petunialta ja Dudley Vernonilta, mutta molemmat olivat osa perhettä.

Tänään Petunia kuitenkin koki ison yllätyksen, hän oli laittanut pitkästä aikaa lapsille kylvyn, molemmille omat ammeet luonnollisestikin. Hän oli auttanut Harrietia tytön uusien sukkahousujen kanssa, sillä ne olivat vielä vähän liian reilun kokoiset, jotta eivät jäisi heti pieneksi, mutta lisätila teki niiden pukemisen tytölle haastavaksi etenkin ihon ollessa vielä kylvystä kostea. Petunian katse oli osunut Harrietin nostaessa mekon helmaa ylös tämä jalkoväliin, jota hän vältti niin pestessä kuin muutenkin ajattelemasta, koska se oli ainoa muistutus siitä, että kyseessä ei ollut aito tyttö. Tänään sitä muistutusta ei kuitenkaan ollut, vaan Harrietin pinkit Minni pikkarit pussittivat tyhjinä siinä kohdassa, jossa muistutus oli ennen ollut.

Se oli sekä ilahduttavaa että pelottavaa, oli ihanaa, ettei enää tarvinnut salata mitään ja toisaalta taas se muistutti Harrietin taikavoimista. Sillä mikään muu ei voinut muuttaa lapsen sukupuolta näin yllättäen, kun mistään hermafrodiitin kehityksen muovaamasta kehosta ei ollut kyse. Harriet oli aloittanut elämänsä täysin poikana, mutta oli nyt selvästi tyttö. Sillä Petunia ei ollut aikaillut asian varmistamisessa muka huonolaatuisten alushousujen vaihdon yhteydessä. Sitten hän puki ripeästi tytön, sillä niin paljon kuin hän omatoimisuuteen lapsiaan kannustikin, Petunian piti selvittää muutosta jonkun luotettavan taikavoimaisen kanssa.

Lapset ilahtuivat mahdollisuudesta päästä kaupungille Petunian kanssa, kun nainen oli saanut pikaisesti kirjoitettua viestin yhdelle niistä harvoista taikovista, jonka kanssa hän tuli toimeen. Kirje ei paljastanut paljoa asiasta, mutta oli kiireellinen ja tärkeä tapaamispyyntö. He olivat aikaa sitten sopineet tavasta, millä he pystyisivät pitämään yhteyttä vielä vuosienkin jälkeen. Petunia ajoi pienen autonsa Lontoon sivukujille, yhden niin sanotun taikahistoriallisen merkkipaikan taakse. Talon takana, sen kiviseinässä oli pieni kynttiläsyvennys. Kynttiläsyvennyksen perällä oli hankalassa kulmassa ulkoneva kivi, johon ei vahingossa voisi osua, mutta jota Petunia nyt painoi avaten salakätkön. Sen suojaloitsut kutittivat yhä hänen kättään lempeästi, kun hän työnsi kätensä sisään, merkkinä siitä, ettei niitä ollut muutettu viimeisen käytön jälkeen. Hän saattoi siis turvallisin mielin tiputtaa kirjeen kätkön pohjalle.

Tämän erikoisen mutkan, joka lapsien silmiin vaikutti satumaisen salaperäiseltä, jälkeen kolmikko suuntasi yhteen monista Disney-kaupoista. Se katkaisi seikkailun ja kaikista kaupan ihmeellisyyksistä innostuneet lapset unohtivat aiemman viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun he menivät katsomaan _OZ - ihmeiden maata_ elokuvateatteriin. Petunia oli päättänyt vaihteeksi antaa piut paut sille, että elokuvassa oli taikuutta, mikä tahansa harhautus oli nyt sallittua. Vernon ei enää voisi vahingossa saada selville Harrietin alkuperäistä sukupuolta, mutta mies ei ilahtuisi, jos kuulisi Petunian jättäneen kirjeen hämärissä olosuhteissa. Asiaa pahentaisi se, jos mies tietäisi, että se kirje oli hänen vaimonsa entiselle poikaystävälle joka oli velho.

Lapset olivat elokuvan jälkeen täysin sen lumoissa, Harriet toivoi, että hänen hiuksensa laitettaisiin samanlaisille leteille kuin Dorothylla oli elokuvassa, Dudley puolestaan halusi Tik-Tok robotin itselleen. Petunia lupasi letit, mutta ihan yhtä pitkiä lettejä ei vielä saanut tytön hiuksista ja Tik-Tokia Dudleyn pitäisi pyytää joulupukilta ja olla oikein kiltti. Kotiinpaluu ruokakaupan kautta, jotta päivälliseksi saisi tehtyä Vernonin lempiruokaa, koska tämä ei ollut päässyt heidän elokuvareissulle mukaan, Petunia perusteli ratkaisuaan, lasten toivoessa omia lempiruokia illaksi. Koriin eksyi myös ylimääräinen viinipullo, joka varmistaisi Vernonin rentoutumisen ja auttaisi yksityiskohtien hämärtämisessä miehen mielessä.

Harriet etsi heti kotiin tultua mahdollisimman samanlaisen mekon kuin Dorothyllä oli ollut ja hiusten letityskin sujui nopeasti ruuanlaiton lomassa. Petunia ei ollut osannut odottaa sitä, että Harriet halusi auttaa keittiössä kuten Dorothy. Hän oli kuvitellut tytön kiinnittävän enemmän huomiota taikuuteen ja muihin ihmeisiin elokuvassa, ehkä he olivat olleet turhan hätäisiä pitäessään kaikki taikuuteen viittaava poissa lasten silmiltä, jos kerran taikuutta täynnä olevasta elokuvasta tyttöä eniten viehätti maalaistalon arki täynnä työtä. Vernonin tullessa kotiin hänet toivotti tervetulleeksi jauhoposkinen ja essumekkoon puettu Harriet sekä keittiöstä tulvivat tuoksut, kun Petunia omassa esiliinassa viimeisteli heidän ruokaansa.

Päivällispöydässä Vernon kehui Harrietin uutta tyyliä, kuinka tyttö oli paljon viehättävämpi kuin muut shortseissa tai muissa housuissa riekkuvat poikatytöt, joita näinkin hyvällä asuinalueella näki. Elokuvan nimestä ja aihepiiristä huolimatta mies pysyi hyvällä tuulella lopun iltaa, hänkin oli huomannut molempien lapsien poimineen elokuvasta normaaleja vaikutteita, eikä mitään taikahömpötystä. Vernon pisti merkille myös sen, kuinka Petunia pyrki kaikilla herkuilla lepyttelemään häntä elokuvavalinnan takia. Ei mies tyhmä ollut, mutta ei hän myöskään hemmottelua pistänyt pahakseen. Kaikesta päätellen elokuva ja muut olivat vain tehneet hyvän vaikutelman, joten hän nautti kaksin verroin illasta.

_Harriet - Harry_

Seuraavat päivät kuluttivat Petunian hermoja enemmän kuin hän olisi uskonut. Vernonin tyynnyttäminen oli onnistunut, eikä hän sitä murehtinut tai jännittänyt. Hän odotti kuumeisesti vastausta entiseltä heilaltaan, suostuisiko mies auttamaan? Ja, jos suostuisi, niin paheksuisiko tämä hänen päätöstään piilottaa Harryn sukupuoli varsinkin, kun se oli ilmeisesti johtanut pojan omaksumaan valheellisen sukupuolen omakseen vähän liiankin hyvin? Hän halusi pysyä hyvissä väleissä Kingsleyn kanssa, koska tiesi yhä rakastavansa miestä, vaikka pitikin kiinni omasta normaaliudestaan ja sitä myöden avioliitostaan.

Neljäntenä aamuna postilaatikosta tippui eteisen matolle muiden laskujen, korttien, lehtien ja kirjeiden mukana myös odotettu viesti. Petunia sujautti kirjeen nopeasti esiliinan taskuun, vaikka piti muuten postin käsissään. Lapset olivat jo omissa touhuissaan ja Vernon söi viimeisiä murusia aamiaisestaan. Petunia ojensi miehelleen suurimman osan postia ennen kuin istahti lukemaan tuoretta numeroa _Piha ja puutarha_-lehdestä, ehkä hän saisi tänä vuonna Whingingin kukkaisyhdistyksen palkinnon kauneimmista pihan kukka-asetelmista. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt kunnolla keskittymään lehteensä, tuntui kuin kirje taskussa olisi saattanut minä hetkenä hyvänsä hypätä hänen taskustaan ja toitottaa kaikille, että Petunia Dursleylla oli salainen miesystävä.

Auton pyörien rahistessa pihatiellä, Petunia ei hukannut aikaa kirjeen avaamiseen. Kuoresta löytyi pieni peili, jonka hän saattoi kirjeen mukaan aktivoida sanomalla Kingsleyn nimen. He voisivat sen välityksellä sopia paljon helpommin ja nopeammin tapaamisesta. Petunian syke kiihtyi, Kingsley oli valmis tapaamaan häntä ja järjesti heille vaivattomamman tavan pitää yhteyttä.

Hän tunsi olonsa harvinaisen nuoreksi sillä hetkellä, aivan kuin siitä ei olisi kuin muutama kuukausi, kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt Kingsleyn. Taikamaailman sota ei ollut vielä vienyt ketään läheistä kummaltakaan heistä. Petunian arvosanat olivat edelleen hyvät ja hänellä oli kunnianhimoisia tavoitteita uralleen.

Sitten olivat kuolleet vanhemmat, eikä yhteys taikamaailmaan enää tuntunut niin hohdokkaalta. Kingsleyn aurorikoulutus alkoi vaatia enemmän ja enemmän aikaa, Lily liittyi taistelijoihin ja kaikkien mielestä Petunia oli liian suuressa vaarassa, jos he pitivät häneen yhteyttä. Yrittäjäopiston rugby-joukkueen tähtipelaaja osoitti sihteerilinjalla opiskelevalle Petunialle huomiotaan ja miehen tavallisuus oli kaikkea sitä, mitä Lily ja Kingsley eivät olleet. Vähitellen vaaka kallistui turvallisen ja tavallisen arjen puolelle, taistelujen taikamaailmassa kiivastuessa, eikä Petunia enää nähnyt taikuudessa mitään hohtoa. Kuukausi sen jälkeen, kun hän pisti poikki Kingsleyn kanssa, Petunia Evansin sukunimi muuttui Dursleyksi.

Tärisevin käsin Petunia kuiskasi Kingsleyn nimen ja pian peilistä katsoivat tutut kasvot, joilla ei näkynyt kuin pieniä juonteita muistoina hymyistä, jotka olivat lähes aina miehen kasvoilla nuorempana.

— Petunia, mies sanoi maistellen nimeä huulillaan pitkästä aikaa.

— Kingsley, sinä et ole juuri muuttunut, Petunia vastasi yrittäen hymyillä, vaikka hän oli itkemäisillään. Kaikki mahdolliset tunteet pyrkivät pintaan yhtä aikaa.

— Olet yhtä kaunis kuin muistin, mutta ymmärsin, että sinulla oli jotain tärkeää asiaa, joten ehkä on parempi keskittyä siihen. Sillä pelkään muuten unohtavani liian helposti, että olet edelleen naimisissa.

— Asiani koskee sisareni lasta joten, jos muistat kenen kanssa sisareni avioitui, ymmärrät paremmin, miksi asia pitää hoitaa mahdollisimman vaivihkaisesti. Siihen liittyy myös monia vähemmän mairittelevia ratkaisuja osaltani, joten tilanne on varsin hankala hoitaa virallisia kanavia myöten. Olisin siis pyytänyt sinua tulemaan tänne ja varaamaan aikaa, koska minulla ei ole käsitystäkään siitä, miten tätä pystyy edes selvittämään, enkä uskalla selittää asiaa tarkemmin näin peilin välityksellä, olivat nämä sitten kuinka turvallisia tahansa.

— Luulen, että muistan sisaresi ja hänen miehensä… Tarkoitatko, että heidän laps-, tai siis ymmärrän nyt paremmin. Minun vuoroni vaihtelevat paljon, mutta ensimmäinen päivävapaa on heti maanantaina, sillä kaikesta päätellen et halua miehesi ja minun tapaavan?

— Hän on osa ongelmaa, tai siis tein ne mainitsemani ratkaisut hänen käytöstään ennakoiden ja välttääkseni ongelmia, mutta lapsen erikoislahja on ilmeisesti toiminut, mikä on omalla tavallaan hyvä asia, mutta ei välttämättä. Eikä ministeriön peruutusosastoa kannata tai voi sotkea tähän, eikä myöskään miestäni, en halua stressata ketään, Petunia selitti yrittäen varmistaa, ettei pienten patojen suuret korvat kuulisi tai ainakaan tekisi oikeita johtopäätöksiä hänen sanoistaan.

Nyt Kingsley nauroi aidosti, aivan kuten nuorena ja miehen silmiin ilmestyi poikamainen pilke.

— Seuraavan kerran, kun asioin Taikaonnettomuuksien ja katastrofien osaston kanssa, lainaan sinun antamaasi nimeä raporttiini, esimieheni saa vaihteeksi viihdyttävää luettavaa. Mutta käykö se maanantai vai onko seuraava torstai parempi?

— Maanantai sopii mainiosti, mitä nopeammin asia selviää sitä pikemmin tiedän mihin toimiin minun on ryhdyttävä, niissä suunnitelmissa saatan kyllä myös tarvita sinun asiantuntemustasi, Kingsley. Toivottavasti tästä ei ole sinulle liian suurta vaivaa.

— Ei mitään ongelmaa, olen pitkään halunnut nähdä sinut uudestaan, mutta en ollut varma, haluaisitko sinä nähdä minua. Tapaamme siis maanantaina hieman ennen puoltapäivää, niin meille jää hyvin aikaa ennen kuin miehesi palaa töistä kotiin. Pidän peiliä mukanani, joten saat minut kiinni, jos jotain muutoksia tulee. Voi hyvin, Kukkaseni.

Yhteys katkesi niin pian hellittelynimen jälkeen, ettei Kingsley nähnyt punaa, joka nousi Petunian kasvoille tutun ja rakkaan lempinimen viedessä hänet jälleen niihin ihaniin hetkiin vuosien taakse.

_Harry - Harriet_

Molemmat lapset oli puettu tavallista huolellisemmin, mutta ei kuitenkaan juhlavaatteisiin maanantaina. Keskustelu Kingsleyn kanssa oli vienyt osan Petunian hermoilusta ja nyt hän odotti miehen tapaamista tyynenä, vaikka tiesi, että oli olemassa mahdollisuus, ettei mies pitäisi hänen tekemistään ratkaisuista. Mies oli kyllä harvinaisen harkitseva luonne, joten saattoi olla, että tämä huomaisi valintojen tuomat edut. Petunia pystyi seisomaan päätöstensä takana ja tekisi ne varmasti uudelleen Harrietin kohdalla ainakin, Kingsleyn suhteen hän saattoi aikanaan olla liian hätäinen.

Luonnollisesti olisi ollut parempi, jos hänen ei olisi tarvinnut valehdella Harrietin sukupuolesta, mutta tehty mikä tehty, ja kaikesta päätellen Harriet oli iloinen ja elämäänsä tyytyväinen lapsi. Jostain syystä Petuniaa kylmäsi aina, kun hän ajatteli sitä, mitä olisi tapahtunut, jos hän ei olisi valehdellut. Ei hän tiennyt, mitä olisi käynyt, mutta jostain syystä hän tunsi, että oli tosiaan valinnut paremman vaihtoehdon.

Ovikellon kilahdus sai hänet nousemaan nopeasti tuolista, pian ovesta astui sisälle edelleen häkellyttävän komea ja hyväkuntoinen mies. Petunia tunsi hävettävän suurta kiinnostusta mieheen, joka ei ollut hänen aviomiehensä. Kingsleyn ammatilla saattoi olla osansa miehen vaikuttavaan fyysiseen olemukseen, mutta Petunia ei osannut kuvitella miehen jättävän kunnostaan huolehtimista, vaikka tämän työ ei sitä vaatisikaan.

Kingsley oli jo kumartumassa painamaan poskisuudelmat Petunian poskille, kun olohuoneen ovelta eteiseen kurkistelevat lapset saivat hänet pysähtymään. Niinpä hän tyytyi kättelemään entistä tyttöystäväänsä hieman vaivaantuneena. Oli vaikea muistaa, että Petunia oli naimisissa ja kahden lapsen huoltaja.

— Muistin, että sinä sait pojan, mutta ilmeisesti muistan väärin? mies kysyi lasten tullessa käytävään myös ja hän näki nämä paremmin.

— Niin, siitähän on jo aikaa kun vaihdoimme kuulumisia. Minä esittelen teidät toisillenne. Dudley ja Harriet, tulkaa lähemmäksi. Lapset tämä on Kingsley Kahlesalpa, hän on erikoisyksikössä toimiva poliisi, joka selvittää kaikenlaisia asioita ja auttaa monia eri virastoja samalla. Kingsley tässä ovat Dudley Dursley, minun poikani ja Harriet Potter, edesmenneen sisareni tytär, jonka huoltaja minä olen. Harriet, Kingsley tunsi sinun vanhempasi ja tutki myös näiden murhaa, mutta en ole varma voiko hän puhua siitä juurikaan, koska siihen liittyy monia vaarallisia asioita, joten älä utele liikaa, jos Kingsley sanoo, ettei voi kertoa jostain asiasta. Kysellä voit muuten sitten, kun me olemme Kingsleyn kanssa jutelleet ensin vähän aikaa kahdestaan.

— Päivää, herra Kahlesalpa, lapset sanoivat lähes yhteen ääneen.

Dudley tuijotti kuten vain lapset voivat poliisia tai sotilasta katsoa ihaillen kuin suurinta sankaria. Harrietin katseessa oli uteliaisuutta, mutta myös hieman epäluuloisuutta, tyttö ei ollut varma, miten Kingsleyyn pitäisi suhtautua. Petunia tiesi, että osa tytön epävarmuudesta liittyi siihen, että Vernonin puheet olivat usein rasistisia, eikä mies puhunut myönteisesti myöskään tytön vanhemmista. Dudleylle oli riittänyt se, että mies oli poliisi ja vielä erikoisjoukoista, silloin ei ollut väliä ihon värillä.

— Hei vaan teillekin, Harriet ja Dudley, kuten Petunia sanoi, minä olen täällä sekä virallisessa että epävirallisessa roolissa tänään. Eikä teidän tarvitse olla turhan muodollisia, kunhan muistatte, ettei salakuuntelu ole sopivaa. Niistä asioista, jotka koskevat teitäkin, Petunia varmasti kertoo teille, kun se on sopivaa, mutta muut asiat eivät aina sovi lasten korville.

— Kyllä, herra Kahlesalpa, Harriet vastasi tunnollisesti.

— Minähän sanoin, ettei tarvitse olla muodollinen, voit siis kutsua minua ihan vaan Kingsleyksi, Harriet.

— Lapset, tulkaa hakemaan keittiöstä itsellenne jäätelöannokset. Sitten voitte katsoa videoita omalta hyllyltänne sen aikaa, kun me juttelemme aikuisten juttuja. Jos teille tulee joku kiireellinen asia ja tarkoitan oikeaa hätää sillä, niin koputtakaa ensin ruokailuhuoneen ovelle ja odottakaa vastausta. Hyvä, ja nyt jäätelölle.

Kun lapset oli saatu television ääreen herkkuineen, Petunia kantoi teetarjottimen ruokailuhuoneen pöydälle ja kaatoi heille molemmille höyryävät kupilliset Darjeelingia. He siemailivat aromaattista juomaa hiljaisuuden vallitessa useamman minuutin, ennen kuin kumpikaan koki olevansa valmis puhumaan huoneessa olevasta hippokampista tai virtahevosta. Kingsley avasi suunsa, mutta rykäisi sitten kerran ja toisenkin, vasta sitten hän sai rikottua hiljaisuuden.

— Asiasi ei sattuisi liittymään siihen, että taikamaailman pelastajaksi tituleerattu poika, pukeutuu, käyttäytyy ja kokee itsensä tytöksi? Tai siihen, että sinä näytät suhtautuvan asiaan kuin se olisi aina ollut niin? Ei muuten, mutta olin siinä käsityksessä, että sinulle tärkeintä oli niin sanottu normaalius ja sen takia edes meidän suhteemme ei sopinut maailmaasi. Olen varma, että poika tytöksi puettuna ei ole normaalia edes jästimaailmassa, Kingsley summasi lähes koko ongelman.

Jollain tasolla Petunia oli tyytyväinen, ettei asiaa kierrelty, mutta se olisi suonut hänelle edes pienen hetken nauttia miehen läsnäolosta ja kuvitella, että asiat olisivat toisin. Nyt hän kuitenkin päätyi selittämään kaiken siitä, kuinka Harry oli tullut heille ja Petunia oli tehnyt ratkaisun, joka näytti parhaalta mahdolliselta silloin ja, jonka takana hän sikäli seisoi edelleen, että se oli säästänyt Harryn synkältä lapsuudelta. Kaikkien perustelujen ja selitysten jälkeen hän tuli siihen, miksi hän oli pyytänyt Kingsleyn apua.

— En tiedä, miten tilanne olisi muuttunut koulun ja muiden alkaessa, olisiko vuosien valhe silloin paljastunut, mahdollisesti. Mutta toissa viikolla huomasin yllätyksekseni, että se ei enää olekaan valhe, ei ainakaan ulkoisesti. Harriet on nyt tyttö kaikilta ulkoisilta ominaisuuksiltaan, minkä vain silmin voi havaita. Se on siunaus, mutta se tuo eteen myös monia ongelmia. Hänen todelliset henkilöllisyystodistuksensa sun muut ovat alkuperäisellä nimellä ja sukupuolella, ne olisi toki mahdollista muuttaa vetoamalla hermafrodiittiin, jonka sekundaariset ominaisuudet ovat muuttuneet vastaamaan tämän toista sukupuolta. Se kuitenkin vaatisi ties mitä tutkimuksia ja alun perin olin aikeissa käyttää sitä toisinpäin selittämään, miksi hän osoittautuisikin pojaksi koulun alkaessa, mutta nyt en tiedä lainkaan, kuinka täydellinen tämä muutos on ja onko se edes pysyvä. Lisäksi pitäisi tietää, onko hänen rekisterinsä ja syntymätodistuksensa sun muut paperit taikamaailmassa muuttuneet vastaamaan hänen nykyistä sukupuoltaan ja nimeään. Kuuden vuoden päästä hän aloittaa Tylypahkan, joten mitä silloin tapahtuu, jos hän on edelleen tyttö, vai pakotetaanko Harriet takaisin Harryksi, mikä voisi olla hyvin vahingollista hänen psyykkeelleen. Ja tiedän, että minä tein tämän valinnan, mutta olen silti huolissani hänen hyvinvoinnistaan. Ongelman kohtaaminen syksyllä olisi ollut vielä riittävän aikaisessa vaiheessa, jotta Harriet itse olisi pystynyt omaksumaan sukupuolista itselleen sopivimman, nyt ongelma on siirtynyt varhaispuberteettiin, joka on paljon herkempää aikaa. Ajattelin että, jos muutos on pysyvä tai ainakin riittävän aito vaikuttamaan hänen papereihinsa, niin muistaisin, että on joku keino, jolla te voitte salata jonkun asian niin hyvin, ettei kukaan enää muistaisi hänen olleen joskus poika, jotta hän ei kohtaisi toisen maailman löytämisen lisäksi useampaa shokkia.

— Minä pystyn pelkällä loitsulla selvittämään Harrietin sukupuolen, mutta muiden asioiden selvittäminen ei ole niin helppoa, kuten ei myöskään noin ison ja tunnetun asian salaaminen. Sillä jos olisi kyse tusinavelhosta, niin asian salaaminen olisi yksinkertaista, mutta Harriet on niin näkyvä ja tunnettu hahmo katoamisestaan huolimatta, että hänen legendansa peukaloiminen vaatisi paljon vahvempaa taikuutta… Paitsi jos, hmm… Kingsleyn selitys katkesi hänen upotessaan ajatuksiinsa. Petunia istui jännittyneenä tuolin reunalla, hiljaisuudessa oli lupaava tunnelma.

— Joissain taikasuvuissa kulkee erilaisia lahjoja, jotka saattavat hypätä sukupolvienkin yli näkymättä ja, jos muistan oikein, Harrietin isänäidin suvulla oli tällainen lahja, joka antaa kantajalleen mahdollisuuden muuttaa olemustaan hyvinkin vapaasti. Olen nähnyt näiden ottavan jopa eläimen hahmon, joka poikkeaa animaagista, jolla on vain yksi mahdollinen eläin. Metamorfimaagit voivat muuttaa ikäänsä, väritystään, pituuttaan ja oikeastaan kaikkea mahdollista itsestään, kuten myös sukupuolensa. Näillä suvuilla on sen takia tapana antaa lapselleen heti alkuun kaksi nimeä, molempiin sukupuoliin omansa, tosin jotkut modernimmat ja tasa-arvoisuutta suosivat suvut tai perheet antavat lapselleen unisex-nimen, koska näiden lapsien sukupuoli on niin liukuva, että on helpompi varautua molempiin. Ja siten on mahdollista, että Harriet on jo aikanaan nimetty vanhempiensa taholta, koska nimi tuntuu yllättävän luontevalta suussa. Et varmastikaan joutunut pitkään pohtimaan nimeä, kun valitsit hänelle sukupuolen? mies kysyi yllättäen selityksensä kesken.

— Ei, en todellakaan. Kun päätin kasvattaa hänet tyttönä, nimi tuli ilman, että edes mietin sitä. Sillä nyt, kun ajattelen sitä, olisin antanut hänelle jonkun kukkaisnimen, kuten suvussamme on ollut tapana. En edes ajatellut, että nimen pitäisi olla lähellä hänen aiempaa nimeään, koska se olisi johtanut helpommin sekaannuksiin, vaikka sillä olikin helpompi selittää Vernonille minun kuulleen nimen aiemmin väärin.

— Erinomaista, se tukee sitä olettamusta, että Harrietin vanhemmat ovat nimenneet hänet perinteisesti molemmilla nimillä, jolloin hänen kaikki paperinsa ja siten muutkin maininnat hänestä muuttuvat sen mukaan kummaksi hän itsensä kokee Harryksi vai Harrietiksi. Jos kyseessä olisi vahinkotaikuus, meidän olisi pitänyt pyytää apua ehkä ensisijaisesti salaperäisyyksien osastolta, koska muut tahot ministeriössä eivät ole riittävän luotettavia tai välttämättä edes päteviä niin laajaan ja monitahoiseen muistin muokkaukseen. Meidän on silti vielä parempi varmistaa asia loitsuin, ja käyn nuuskimassa vaivihkaa arkistoja. Ellen päädy neuvottelemaan asiasta Amelian kanssa, joka on luotettava ja osaa nähdä asiat niiden oikeissa mittasuhteissa, Kingsleyn puhui jo paljon eloisammin ja vapautuneemmin kuin aiemmin.

Petunia puolestaan purskahti itkuun, niin paljon kuin hän oli murehtinut ja pelännyt tätä tilannetta sekä Harrietin että Kingsleyn suhteen, ja nyt asiat olivat kääntyneet näin paljon valoisammiksi. Se oli liikaa hänelle, kaikki painajaiset, itsesyytökset, katumuksen vuorotellessa varmuuden kanssa siitä, että hän oli tehnyt oikean valinnan, hän oli ollut viimeiset neljä vuotta alati varuillaan ja pelännyt kaiken paljastumista. Hänestä tuntui kuin hän hengittäisi nyt ensimmäistä kertaa vapaasti. Hän oli iloinen myös siitä, ettei hän ollut kertaakaan syyttänyt Harriettia omasta ahdistuksestaan, sillä se olisi ollut aivan liian helppoa siihen nähden kuinka väärin sellainen olisi ollut. Hän tiesi sen hyvin, koska siten hän oli kohdellut Lilyä.

Kingsleyn lämmin ja suuri käsi laskeutui hänen olalleen. Petunia ei ravistanut sitä pois, mutta se sai hänet silti kokoamaan itsensä. Hänellä olisi mahdollisuus itkeä ja antaa tunteilleen valta, kun hän olisi omassa rauhassa, eikä tuhlata tätä vähäistä aikaa Kingsleyn kanssa hysteriaan.

— Kiitos, tämä tieto helpottaa paljon. Ymmärrän, ettei se ole vielä täysin varmaa, mutta jo sen mahdollisuus on paljon enemmän kuin mitä uskalsin toivoa, Petunia sanoi vain hieman värisevällä äänellä, vaikka hänen silmänsä olivat yhä kyyneleistä kirkkaat.

Kingsley olisi halunnut suudella kyynelvanat pois poskilta, maistaa ne naisen huulilta, mutta Petunia ei ollut enää hänen vaan Dursleyn. Hän ei ollut varas, vaikka hän olisi vain muistuttanut itseään ja Petuniaa siitä, kuka piti miehen sydäntä edelleen hallussa. Aurorin työ oli paljon helpompaa ilman sydäntä ja siihen työhön oli helppo hukuttaa kaikki murheet.

— Hyvä, jos minusta oli jo apua, vaikka en mitään vielä ole tehnytkään, mies totesi ja otti viimein kätensä pois Petunian olkapäältä.

— Oli tietenkin, jo se, että saatoin puhua asiasta olisi varmasti auttanut ainakin minua. Mutta sinä esitit sen lisäksi monia mahdollisia toimintaideoita ja ymmärrät paremmin asian erikoislaatuisuutta. Nyt meidän tarvitsee vain toteuttaa ne, Petunia sanoi reippaasti kaataen samalla lisää teetä kuppeihin.

— Harriet ei siis ole tietoinen vanhempiensa ja omasta erikoislaatuisuudesta, kuten sinä asiaa nimität? Miten ajattelit selittää mahdollisen taikuuden jota joudun käyttämään, tiedät hyvin, että pystyn vain muutamaan sauvattomaan loitsuun ja nekin ovat yksinkertaisia?

— Kumpi meistä työkseen pohtii strategioita ja salaamisia, miehet, te ette pärjäisi ilman meitä naisia. Alan ymmärtää, miksi osastonne johtaja on nainen, Petunia kiusoitteli miestä. Joku näkymätön muuri heidän väliltään oli hävinnyt ja hän huomasi löytäneensä sen osan itseään, jonka luuli kadottaneensa jo paljon ennen Dudleyn syntymää ja avioliittoaan Vernonin kanssa.

— Totta, mutta tiedän, että sinä nautit suunnittelusta liian paljon, jotta voisin hyvällä omatunnolla riistää sinulta mahdollisuuden juonitteluun, Kingsley vastasi nauraen ja jokaisen vaihdetun sanan myötä vuodet heidän väliltään katosivat.

Heidän kepeä jutustelunsa ja juonittelunsa ei lopulta vienyt kovin kauan, ei myöskään suunnitelman toteuttaminen. Sauva esiteltiin erikoisjoukkojen käyttämänä säteilymittarina, jollaisia ei monikaan päässyt näkemään, parilla pilailuloitsulla saatiin sauva pitämään asiaan kuuluvaa ääntä, kun Harriet tutkittiin mahdollisen säteilyn varalta, jollaista hänen vanhempiensa murhapaikalta oli löytynyt. Kumpikaan lapsista ei epäillyt mitään, olihan James Bondillakin vaikka millaisia ihmevekottimia, kuten ase naamioituna kynäksi.

Vaikein osuus oli sillä ohitse, jonka jälkeen Kingsley vastaili vielä Harrietin kysymyksiin vanhemmistaan ja tarjosi sen lisäksi omia tarinoitaan näistä. Petunia haki ensimmäistä kertaa valokuva-albumin lapsuusajoiltaan, joista riitti kerrottavaa ja Kingsleyn yllätykseksi muutamia tuttuja velhojakin. Se johti uusiin tarinoihin, yllättäen mies oli viettänyt jästilähiössä koko vapaansa. Ennen hänen lähtöään he sopivat tulevista vierailuista.

He tiesivät, että useammat tapaamiset lisäsivät riskiä siitä, että tilanne näyttäisi epäilyttävältä, kun he vääjäämättä jäisivät niistä kiinni. Silti he päättivät uhmata kohtaloa, sen lisäksi että Kingsley tulisi kertomaan selvittelyjensä tuloksia mahdollisimman pian, mies oli luvannut tulla arkipäiviksi osuvilla päivävapaillaan lasten ja Petunian seuraksi vastaisuudessa.

Ainahan he voisivat sanoa miehen olevan paikalla virallisessa kapasiteetissaan, suojelemassa perhettä mahdollisilta murhaajilta.

Harry=Harriet

...

* * *

><p>...<p> 


End file.
